thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Branch Line
'' ''The Peel Godred Branch Line, retitled 'The New Line '''in American Releases, is the seventeenth episode of the first season. Plot The Peel Godred Branch Line runs from Killdane to Peel Godred, and after that to the Peel Godred Aluminum Works. There were four electric engines that worked here. They have no numbers or names, but one is blue, another is yellow, another is green, and another is black so everybody knows which one is which. But they often broke down, and even had to shunt their own trucks and coaches. The Fat Controller was paying large amounts of money for their parts. Not to mention Den and Dart being worked off their wheels at the Dieselworks. James was shunting the black Diesel in. "Another Diesel?" groaned Den, "We repair these things every day! Well, the workmen do anyway." "What he means to say is that we're overworked. Poor 'appy 'ook." said Dart crossly. "Well, excuse me," snorted James and he puffed away. The Fat Controller knew it wasn't their fault, but he knew he had to sell them in order to make more money. "Now, don't worry, you four; I'm sure the Bluebell Railway will accept you. They're building an extension anyhow and could use some engines like you." he said to them. "Yes, sir..." sighed the Diesels. The Fat Controller sighed sadly and walked away to the platform to wait for Bear's train. Bear stopped nicely at Killdane Station, and was surprised to find the Fat Controller on the platform. "Why so down, sir?" he asked. "Oh, nothing much. I just had to sell a few things..." Bear could tell what the Fat Controller was talking about. "You'll need new engines for it, sir. I don't know what engines are avaliable." "There are a few, but I want to stick to the original electric system. I have an idea, and it just might work." and the Fat Controller boarded the train. When the Main Line engines heard the news, they weren't happy. "They were good engines. It's disgraceful!" said Gordon. "Disgusting!" put in James. "Despicable!" finished Henry. "Aye, they never got the chance to prove what reliable engines they are," burst out Donald. "And they'll be scrapped, for sure," sighed Douglas. "They won't be scrapped. They're being sent to the Bluebell Railway," interuppted Duck, "I'm sad too, but complaining about it won't help." "And what if the Bluebell Railway won't accept them?" grumped Gordon, "What then?" Duck gulped just as Stafford rolled over. "Guess what? The Fat Controller asked me to shunt the trucks and coaches for the Peel Godred Branch!" "You? You're new, and don't have much experience," huffed Henry, "How do we know you'll do a good job?" "Besides, there aren't any engines to shunt for." said James loftily. "Are you sure about that?" asked Stafford, "The Fat Controller asked Den and Dart to handle the services." "Oh great, that means Diesel 10 will in charge of the Dieselworks..." groaned Dave. "Oh... I see what you mean there. That is bad," said Stafford. At Killdane, the Fat Controller was welcoming Den and Dart. "Now I know you don't like to be away from the Dieselworks, but there aren't any other Diesels avaliable." "Can't you just order another electric engine with the money you got while sellling the old ones?" grumped Dart. "I could, but I'm planning on using the money for important extensions and possibly a few other additions." "Well, you could've at least sent somebody else. Who knows what Diesel 10 is doing with that 'Pinchy' of his," said Den worriedly. "Don't worry, the manager will take care of that. Anyhow, you two are realiable engines." That got Den and Dart happy and they immediately set to work as Stafford shunting empty trucks. "You are to take these to the Alumnium Works!" called Stafford. "Alright," called Den and he oiled away. But the Fat Controller was worried with his decision. "I still need somebody to take passengers... Oh dear. Perhaps I might need to get Daisy or BoCo, but they have enough work as it is..." The Fat Controller sighed, but then saw Bear pulling into Knapford. "Hmm...." The next day, Bear was sent to the Peel Godred Branch Line. "Me?" he asked worriedly, "But I'm needed here!" The Fat Controller smiled reassuringly. "There are enough engines on the Main Line, and besides, you're my only hope for a passenger engine." Bear sighed, "Alright sir." and he rolled away. Now the Main Line Engines were crosser still. "First the Peel Godred engines and now Bear! Whatever next!" fumed Gordon. "Gordon, calm down. Bear is just working temporarily while the Fat Controller orders a subway car or something." soothed Dave. "How do you know that?" snapped Donald. "Well, uh, that's what I heard. I'm not saying it's right or wrong." The engines sighed and had to be content. On the Peel Godred Branch Line, Den, Dart, Stafford, and Bear were in the shed. "It's nice talking to the Mountain Engines," smiled Bear, "I never met them before." Den said, "Yes, I suppose... But-" "What he means to say is that he's worried about the Dieselworks. Don't worry, Den. I'm starting to like this place," said Dart. "Maybe it's a nice change, but changes don't always mean better." "Well, we'll have to see, will we?" said Stafford and everybody agreed. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Bear *Den *Dart *Stafford *Dave *The Peel Godred Engines *Sir Topham Hatt *Molly ''(cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Diesel 10 (mentioned) Gallery ANewBranchLine1.png ANewBranchLine2.png ANewBranchLine3.png ANewBranchLine4.png ANewBranchLine5.png ANewBranchLine6.png ANewBranchLine7.png ANewBranchLine8.png ANewBranchLine10.png Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes